marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Donna Diego (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Scream | CurrentAlias2 = | Aliases = Strike Agent Four | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = formerly , formerly other Guardian Symbiotes | Relatives = Scream (former symbiote) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Fugitive, Formerly Security Guard | Education = | Origin = Donna Diego was a mercenary hired by the Life Foundation. In order to fulfill her role as a superhuman officer for the corporation's future utopia, she was granted one of the 5 symbiotes forcibly spawned from the Venom symbiote. | PlaceOfBirth = Life Foundation | Creators = David Michelinie; Ron Lim | First = Venom Lethal Protector Vol 1 4 | Death = Venom Vol 2 #15 | HistoryText = The Life Foundation Little has been revealed about Diego's early life. Donna had a history of psychotic episodes, but despite this she passed a background check and became a security guard for the Life Foundation. As part of their program to create a super-powered security force, the Life Foundation scientists kidnapped Venom. They removed his symbiote's "seeds," hatched them and merged the resulting creatures with five of their most skilled and trusted employees. One of those employees was Donna. While testing her new powers, Diego attacked a mall in Salinas, California. She encountered Spider-Man, who was looking for Eddie Brock and fled back to the Life Foundation's base in the Mojave Desert. Spider-Man stowed away on her hovercraft and released Brock. Diego and the other new symbiotes lost the resulting battle, and they apparently died from accelerated aging when Brock used a metabolic accelerator on them. Her symbiote was turned into dust and her body caught in a massive explosion. It was later revealed that Scream and the other symbiotes had survived due to efforts by the Life Foundation. Shortly afterward though, Donna left with Lasher, Phage, Agony and Riot to find Eddie Brock in New York. They had trouble coexisting with their immature symbiotes and hoped that Brock would work with them so as to teach them control. Brock refused and then disappeared. Diego asked the Scarlet Spider for help in finding Brock. When he also refused, Diego had a psychotic episode and went wild in Times Square. She succeeded in drawing the attention of Brock and Reilly. Brock fought with Diego, and only the intervention of Reilly saved her. The other "guardian" symbiotes joined Diego in her next attempt to get Brock's help. They freed Brock, who had lost his symbiote and gone to jail, and took him to Chicago. He managed to escape. Diego, who had acquired a sonic knife, killed Gesneria, Mach, Cole, and Hernandez one by one and blamed Brock for the murders. Brock reunited with Venom before Diego could kill him as well and defeated her. Reform & the Xenophage Diego somehow gained a measure of control over her symbiote, or at least reached a modus vivendi with it. To make up for her past behavior, she began seeking out other symbiotes and helping their human hosts to cope. She soon learned of an alien called Xenophage that preyed on symbiotes. With Brock's help she defeated it. In Diego's most recent appearance, she found the Xenophage's ship. Along with Brock and Wolverine, she traveled to an alien dimension and returned safely to Earth. Death When Eddie Brock started his hunt for symbiotes, he killed Donna after Hybrid. Brock lead Scream to a trap, where using a sonic emiter, paralyzed her, and stabbed her in the head many times with a heated dagger. Absolute Carnage Years later, Scream was resurrected by Knull, still bonded to Donna's corpse. However, when Patricia Robertson attacked, Scream abandoned Donna's skeleton, leaving her totally lifeless once again. | Powers = * Yellow Symbiotic Costume: Scream possesses all the powers and abilities the original Venom symbiote had, including a few abilities unique to herself. While at first Donna could not properly control her "other," Scream eventually began using more advanced powers granted by the symbiote, including camouflage and limited shapeshifting. Her full range of powers consisted of: ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Durability ** Superhuman Stamina ** Accelerated Healing Factor ** Wall-Crawling ** ESP (Spider-Sense) ** Immunity to Spider-Man's Spider Sense ** Webbing Generation ** Camouflage Capabilities ** Constituent-Matter Generation ** Constituent-Matter Manipulation (Hair): Unlike her fellow symbiotes, Donna's symbiote preferred to extend her hair-like tendrils to lash at or encircle her foes. | Abilities = * Security Training: With her background as a security guard, Diego presumably has training in hand-to-hand combat, firearms, various hand weapons, and tactics. She was also able to defeat each of her symbiotic siblings in sequence despite their similar strength and power (albeit using a sonic knife.) | Strength = With the symbiote, Diego has superhuman strength, allowing her to lift (press) approximately 35 tons. Without the symbiote, she has regular human strength. | Weaknesses = * Unstable Mentality: Diego has a history of psychotic episodes. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The only name initially given to this character in the comics was Donna. The name Scream comes from the video-game Spider-Man & Venom: Separation Anxiety, where she is one of the boss characters. The name Diego appears only in the appendix of ''Civil War: Battle Damage Report'' (March 2007), confirming her identity as Scream, aka Donna Diego. * Scream appears as a villain in the ride "The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man" at Islands of Adventure, Universal Resort theme park, Orlando, Florida. * Toy Biz produced a Scream action figure in 1996. * Donna was shown using a sonic blade to try and kill her symbiotic siblings in - ; however, she only succeeded in killing the hosts. Although she was never seen using the knife prior to nor since the incident, some have theorized that Donna's schizophrenia somehow crossed with her symbiote and manifested in the form a new "sonic knife" power; however, nothing in the actual issues that show her using the knife prove that her symbiote in fact created it. It is equally possible that Donna acquired the blade off-panel during her escape from the Life Foundation or when she and the others freed Eddie from the facility he was being held in. | Trivia = | Links = * Symbiote * a Scream profile * another Scream profile }} Category:Web-Slinging Category:Insanity Category:Schizophrenia Category:Acoustikinesis Category:Trichokinesis Category:Shapeshifters Category:Camouflage Category:Regeneration Category:Wallcrawling Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Fire Weakness Category:Sonic Weakness Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Superhuman Agility